The present invention relates to magazines for power nail guns, and relates more particularly to such a magazine which has invisible compression springs on the inside to give a forward pressure to the follower plate, which pushes the bar of nails toward the nail nozzle of the power nail gun.
FIG. 1 shows a magazine for power nail guns according to the prior art. The magazine 1 comprises a horizontal top wall 13, a horizontal bottom wall 14, a nail loading space 15 defined between the top wall 13 and the bottom wall 14 for loading a bar of nails 16, a sliding door 11 moved between the top wall 13 and the bottom wall 14 at one side, and a follower plate 12 fixed to the sliding door 11, a spring (not shown) connected to the follower plate 12 to force it toward the nail nozzle 17. Because the pointed tips of the nails 16 are moved along a track on the bottom wall 14 toward the nail nozzle 17, the elevation difference between the bottom end of the nail nozzle 17 and the bottom wall 14 of the magazine 1 must be confined within a limited range, i.e., the length of the nail nozzle 17 is limited. That is, the user must use shortened nails in this kind of magazine. However, the application in the power nail is improper when the length of the nail nozzle 17 is shortened. FIG. 2 shows nails of different lengths 16 installed in the magazine 1, and the pointed tips of the nails 16 are maintained at the same elevation.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another structure of magazine for power nail guns according to the prior art. The magazine 2 comprises a longitudinal sliding space 22 for loading a bar of nails 21 from the top side of the magazine 2, permitting the head of the bar of nails 21 to be supported above the longitudinal sliding space 22 and pushed by a follower plate 23 toward the nail nozzle 24. The follower plate 23 is pulled toward the nail nozzle 24 by a spiral coil spring 26, which is mounted outside the magazine 2. When the user pulls the follower plate 23, the user's hand tend to be injured by the sharp edge 26 of the spiral coil spring 25. When nails 21 of different lengths are installed, the heads of the nails 21 are supported outside the longitudinal sliding space 22, and the pointed tips of the nails 21 are spaced from the elevation of the bottom side of the nail nozzle 24 at different distances. Therefore, when short nails are used and installed in the longitudinal sliding space 22, they tend to displace.